


【女A男O】夜色中的海蓝宝石

by PlatinumCage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumCage/pseuds/PlatinumCage
Summary: 大小姐宝石收藏家x宝石商人
Kudos: 11





	【女A男O】夜色中的海蓝宝石

PWP  
女 A 男 O

大小姐宝石收藏家 x 宝石商人

酒精。是的，酒精。  
这个世界上让人又爱又恨的鬼东西。

天啊。

男人躺在自己别墅的床上，翻来覆去。  
他上半身还穿着一件白色的衬衫，下半身已经一丝不挂，完全地暴露在空气中。一只手急切到有些粗暴地抠挖着自己的后穴，前端的性器因为酒精的缘故没法完全勃起，于是男人放弃去取悦它。

今天可以说是最好也是最糟糕的一天。

作为一个商人，没有人会不喜欢那一单金额巨大的交易。钻石，猫眼石，红宝石，帕德玛刚玉...那一批精加工过后的宝石们在光照下散出迷人的光芒，它们安静地躺在绒布上，再由自己转交到那个长相甜美出手大方的女孩手里。其中最为出彩的就是那一颗火彩，净度，和切工都几乎满分的 20 克拉海蓝宝石，纯净得像是从海洋又或者天空中切割下来的。

大赚一笔，还跟可爱的客户共进下午茶过后，自然是去找了几个朋友去平时经常去的酒吧大喝了一通，几乎是把菜单上平日不敢乱点的烈的苦的味道奇怪的酒都喝了一遍。

即使是自认酒量极好的男人这次也实在是没能顶得住这一番乱来，醉了个彻底。

意识回笼的时候就已经是在自己家里了。  
还算这些烟酒朋友有点良心。

但是被生意和酒精冲昏了头脑的男人彻彻底底地忘记了，今天是他的发情期。

没错，男人是一个Omega。

现在也不是什么旧社会了，接受过手术的 Omega 再也不会有什么一辈子只能接受一个 Alpha 的生理限制。只要防护措施得当，特制的套子和颈环和一些紧急报警装置就能够让 Omega 避免被完全标记。男人对于自己的发情期适应良好，平常都会去“店”里找人解决，所以从来没有想过在家里备用按摩棒和模拟 Alpha 信息素的香氛一类的 Omega 专用情趣道具。

真的是糟透了！

手指根本无法满足这具身体，他越是抠挖拨弄，身体内部涌出来的灼热急躁和麻痒就越是明显，逼迫他用更加大力的动作来满足自己，这根本就是一个死循环。  
后穴里流出来的水沾湿了被单，他能闻见自己平时低调，但此时高调且诱人的茶香信息素。门窗关得很紧，即使这里是高档别墅区，自己也不愿意有什么不认识的人因为闻到了 Omega 发情的味道来爬自己家的窗户。

“呼...唔”

脑子因为身体深处传来的一阵阵热浪而无法正常思考，自己的手指因为姿势问题终究无法触碰到最快乐的那一点。眼眶渗出泪水，视线模糊起来之后一切都模糊了。男人插着自己后穴的手指沾满了水光，因为颤抖甚至在打滑。他也很想下床去，然后找到什么东西塞进自己的屁股里，但是因为酒精和发情期体力流失的缘故，他根本没有力气下床。手脚开始虚软，热潮期还没有真正的降临自己就已经是这副模样，接下来的几天该怎么办？  
男人久违地感到了一丝害怕。

在脑子转过来之前，身体就先一步行动了。  
男人抓过了自己的手机，在通讯录中找到一个号码，按下了拨通键。

————————————————————————

意识再次回笼，是被什么人推醒的。

逐渐掌握了对自己身体的控制权之后，感受到的就是好像永无止尽的空虚和酸软。  
他在打完那一通自己也记不清说了什么的电话后就昏了过去，但是发情期才刚刚正式开始。男人才悠悠转醒，又被自己的身体推向了一个更深的漩涡。

“唔哈....嗯...帮帮我...”

男人没有看清楚来人是谁，但既然是被记录在自己的手机上，至少是认识的人吧。于是他没有任何防备地开口寻求了帮助。

那声音在请求的同时夹带着示弱的成分，无法想象平日里看上去沉稳知性身高 180cm 的男人也有这样一面。

呼吸紊乱的男人在喘了三口气之后也没有感觉到床边的人有任何的动作，他有些恼了。在一个 Omega 急需安慰和帮助的时候，是谁在那边就只是看着，什么也不做的啊？！  
他眨去眼中的水雾，从混沌的大脑中提起一丝清明来看向那个家伙。

这一看差点把自己的发情期给吓没了。

蓬松如云的乌发披散在肩头；没有穿今早见面时那件庄重的礼裙，而是只着了一件简单的蓝色连衣裙；卸了淡妆的小脸现在遍布红晕，双手捂着脸，嘴里想说些什么又说不出来地一开一合，但那双闪烁星光的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己。  
怎么看都是可爱端庄的年轻淑女，应该在玫瑰园里品尝下午茶的气质跟这个房间里快要实体化的“快来操我”的信息素味道完全不匹配！！！

怎么来的是自己今天刚刚见完面的客户啊？！

男人抓过手机来一看——  
【海蓝宝石小姐】 通话时间 10:25

............  
...天。

...如果时光倒流的话，自己绝对不会再听信朋友的怂恿，把那些奇怪的酒点一个遍了！绝不！

............

气氛尴尬至极，刚才还在翻涌的信息素里混入了一些苦味。

“呃...非常抱歉让您看到了我的失态，真的很不好意思。可以麻烦您帮我联系一下 Omega 协会的人吗？”男人移开视线不再看少女，扯过被蹬成一团的被子盖在自己的下身上。理智暂时压抑住了发情期的热潮，他现在只希望自己能够马上消失。

他颤抖着深吸一口气，咬紧下唇开始痛恨自己的失态。  
真的，糟透了。

“先生...”

海蓝宝石小姐终于开了口，轻软的声音竟然稍微地抚慰了男人现在一团乱麻的心。  
随后男人感觉到身边的床往下一沉，发出轻微地吱呀声。

男人有些难以置信地抬脸看去，一只纤细洁白，属于女性的手探了过来。它带着舒心的凉意抚摸着男人的脸庞，拇指摩挲着刚才被自己咬出了血痕的厚实下唇。

少女缓慢地开口，打响了一场疯狂的开端。  
“您似乎需要帮助...我可以为您做些什么吗？”

昙花的香味倾泻而出，纠缠着茶香缠绵。男人几乎是立刻软了腰身，后穴溢出更多的淫液。  
不甚清明的大脑此时能确定的事情只有一件：  
——她是一个Alpha。

一切都在那一瞬间被引燃。

他在被信息素包裹到透不过气的呻吟中抓住了少女的手腕，像是抓住海中的浮木。理性压制住的发情热在这一刻卷土重来，带着更加危险的，摧枯拉朽的强势席卷了他的每一根血管。  
想要，真的好像要。已经不满足于只是停留在皮肤表面的，来自 Alpha 的信息素，他想要这个 Alpha 更深入地冲入自己体内，霸道地占据一切。让他的每一根血管，每一个细胞都印上她的名字。

“那，那就请...请您帮帮我吧...”Omega 的本能和欲望最终战胜了一切，男人软着语气，几乎是祈求般亲吻了少女纤细柔嫩的指尖，说道。

回应这份被本能操控的求爱行为的，是一个落在男人额间的柔软亲吻。

————

少女跪坐在男人身侧，伏下身子去迎合他的索吻。单手托起虚软无力的男人的头，柔嫩的双唇才微微张开就被另一双厚实、略带着一些血腥气的唇吻住。滑腻的舌头急迫地闯入稚嫩的口腔在其中扫荡，唾液中包含的，来自 Alpha 的信息素极大程度地安抚了他如饥似渴的身体，但这也让男人想要更多来自少女的亲吻。

“嗯..唔...先生....啾”因为缺乏经验，当男人的舌头舔过自己的牙关时少女几乎是顺从地打开了自己的领地让对方入侵并且大肆闯荡。舌与舌之间的共舞搅拌起淫靡的水声，第一次如此直接并且紧密地品尝到 Omega 的滋味对于少女来说还是第一回，体内属于 Alpha 的侵占欲被这已经被欲望占据身体的 Omega 挑起。

托着男人头部的手向下滑到了后颈处，当她纤细的手指覆上那块腺体的时候男人仿佛被吓到一般退出了少女的口腔，向后撤了撤。

“！啊...”很难说男人现在的表情是想要表达怎么样的情感，眼瞳瞪大，眉毛下垂；但嘴边还挂着暧昧的银丝，脸上和身体的热度再度上升。他就用着这样的表情同少女对视，身体因为刚才那一触摸引起的颤抖还没有平息，高大的男人竟在一个少女的怀里展现出无害到有些危险的姿态。

距离男人正式进入发情期到现在已经过去了一段时间，在此期间因为没有得到很好的舒缓、男人已经快要到极限了，体力和精力仍在不停地流失。此时如果不能得到安抚，很可能会有很严重的后果。  
年轻的女性 Alpha 从空气中的 Omega 信息素浓度中得知了男人现在非常需要比较深刻的标记来安抚，体内的 Alpha 本能告诉她——一个简单的咬痕标记就能够让眼前急躁地Omega安静下来。对现代都市的Omega解决发情期的那些五花八门的手段一无所知的少女选择遵从本能的决定。

“先生，先生...可以吗？您需要这个的...”充满暗示意味的手指轻蹭着发烫的那片皮肤，少女凑近男人，方才分离了一些的距离再度拉进。呼吸交缠，每次唇瓣的开合都会蹭过男人的嘴角，浓郁的昙花香彻底熏醉了男人的思考。

——如果是她的话...

男人再次咬住自己的下唇之前被自己啃咬出来的伤痕，这微的疼痛帮助他在 Omega 本能情欲的猛攻中恢复了一丝清明。即便已经到了这个地步，他骨子里的自尊不允许他的回答是基于情欲而不是本意。

即便那答案只有一个。

无法用语言来回应，张开的口中暂且只能吐出喘息和呻吟。男人支起酸软的身子，转过身去背对了少女，弓起的腰身让后颈在她的眼下一览无遗。

“唔...哼嗯”  
—首先是气流在一呼一吸间打在敏感的腺体上激起一波波流过全身的电流 。

“啊...啊——”  
—滑腻的条状物细致得舔吻过那片皮肤的每一丝每一毫。一开始她的动作很慢，带着安抚得意味；但很快她就有点难以收敛自己，犬齿在舌头的舔动中抵上腺体。

“呃——啊、啊...！”  
—当腺体被牙齿咬破刺入的时候意识短暂的消失了，再回过神来的时候发现自己已经射了一回，白浊的精液落在自己的小腹和床单上、散发出淫靡的气息。来自Alpha小姐的信息素从腺体注入，被入侵被占有的快感让男人不自觉落下眼泪的同时，也让他的身体记住了少女的气息。  
咬痕标记带来的快感平息之后，莫大的满足感包裹了他。从皮肤到血肉，再到骨骼、身体内外的每一寸都因 Alpha 的信息素的流过而得到了很大程度的安抚。标记的作用也在此体现，他仿佛浑身都被浸泡在舒适的热水中，这样莫大的满足感压过了发情期的热潮。身体仍旧有些无力，但此时此刻是因为高潮后的虚弱；前不久还盘踞在身体各处叫嚣着的空虚被填满，意识和身体再度回到自己的掌控之中，男人颤抖着吐了一口气。

视野一阵翻转，男人被再度摆弄回了面朝天花板的姿势。  
墨发的海蓝宝石小姐面色紧张地凑过来，手指擦去他眼角渗出的泪水，轻声问：“您还好吗，我的先生？”

“嗯”男人先是摇摇头表示自己没事，然后因为少女改变了的称呼而眉梢一挑，“这样的称呼是不是早了些呢...？”  
恢复了些许神志的男人伸手捧起少女的带着馨香的一缕长发。

他不是什么循规蹈矩之人，在此前的时光中虽然纵横情场，但让他放下一切想要相伴一生的人从未出现过。男人早就在烟与酒的迷醉中放弃寻找了所谓的伴侣，想要做摘除腺体手术的想法也不是没有。  
——直到与那双比海蓝宝石更加灵动的双眸相遇的那一天为止。

其实事情发展到这个地步男人不是没有预料的，他相信少女也是。  
Alpha 与 Omega 之间的联系就是这么的玄妙，更别提他们两个人的信息素匹配率很有可能已经超过了 95%。只用一个对视就能知道了，他们在彼此的身上看到了找寻已久的事物。

但男人不想这么快就如她所愿，男人将那缕长发至于唇边、亲吻。男人还带着飞红的眉眼微弯：  
“才刚刚开始呢，亲爱的小姐。”

话音淹没在脸颊羞红的年幼的 Alpha 吻上来的双唇里。带着一点发泄不满的性质，少女重重舔过男人下唇已经止血的伤口。

“嘶——你啊...”  
开始愈合的伤口不再带来刺痛，转而是一阵带到脊椎上的麻。这股感觉不可逆转地成为了导火索，让稍作休息后重振旗鼓的发情期再度来袭。欲望再度抬头，男人伸手环住少女的脖颈和背脊，回应起这份亲吻。

空气中混杂了自己气息的信息素再次蠢蠢欲动，少女也放开了自己的本能，一边亲吻着男人，一边伸出一只手开始在男人的躯体上标记领地。

“啊...嗯...”纤细的指腹划过的地方都仿佛被点燃了一般酥痒难耐，敏感的肌肤就连最简单的触碰都难以承受一般泛起粉红。  
发情期时的身体敏感异常，任何的触摸只会火上浇油。男人伸手抓住了少女纤细的手腕，想要阻止她进一步的动作。但少女毕竟是个Alpha，她的动作不容置疑，身体虚软的他只能抓着她的手，没法阻止。看起来倒像是男人带着少女探索自己的身体。

意识仿佛分成了两半，一半被那青涩香软的舌头勾缠在交接的双唇之间；另一半跟随她的手指寸寸下移。  
当少女的手按压在下腹的时候男人呼吸一滞，期待渴求和隐隐的不安让他蜷缩起了脚趾。

少女似乎并没有察觉到男人的心理活动，停止了接吻微微喘着气，她的手停在男人勃发的阴茎旁，问道：“您需要我碰碰您吗...先生？”  
虽然射精是能够让男性 Omega 体会到巨大的快感，但大部分时候还是被认为是一件相对来说效率很低的高潮，只会造成体力的流失，并不能对度过发情期带来任何帮助。但少女看着男人涨红的欲望，作为‘帮手’，自然是要以对方的愿望为主，即使自己的欲望早就被挑起，在裙子底下彰显自己着的存在。

少女说的话其实并没能怎么进入到男人的脑子里，他看着仍然停留在自己下腹，离那欲望只有一点点距离的白皙手掌、不仅是前面涨得发疼，早就泛滥成灾的后穴开始更加急躁地蠕动着。  
他想要少女能够立刻进入自己，用阴茎来抚慰这具淫乱的身体；又贪心地想要少女的细腻的手能摸一摸自己的前面。  
可眼前也有些手足无措的害羞女孩显然是第一次做这样的事，吞咽下一口口水，他平复一下呼吸，颤抖着开口：

“想要你进来...也想要你碰一下我...”  
“拜托你，小姐...”

“好的，好的...”少女轻喘着点点头，又很快陷入了不知道该怎么做的慌乱中。湛蓝的眸子在脸颊的飞红的衬托下更加艳丽，垂着眼角望过来的时候似乎有波光闪烁。手在男人的小腹上胡乱抚摸着，她嗓音细软，请求着说：“可是这该怎么做？教教我吧，先生，我不知道呀...”

*

帮助她褪下内裤时男人的手都在抖，掌心划过的肌肤柔嫩无比，仿佛最上乘的白玉。面前的少女被床头稍带昏暗的灯光点亮，她跪立在男人面前，一只手抓捏着掀起自己淡蓝色的裙摆，一只手半握拳抵在唇边；浓密的眼睫扑闪，垂下来看着男人的眸光里有星子闪烁；脸颊上飞着惹人怜爱的红晕、怎么看怎么都不符合刻板印象中关于Alpha的描述。

然而，她眼中毫不掩饰的跃跃欲试和侵略欲，以及粉白内裤下尺寸略大于平均值、干净漂亮并且已经完全勃起的阴茎表明了她确实是一个Alpha。  
——是一个即将要侵略他的Alpha。

男人背对着少女跪趴下去，这样的姿势对于第一次接触性事的少女来说会比较容易。他让少女扶住自己有些虚软的腰身，身后灼热的阴茎贴上臀部时他发出一阵低喘。

宽阔的，属于男人的背脊。即便这个男人是一个Omega，骨架相对那些壮硕的Alpha和Beta来说较小。健康的肤色，挂在那皮肤上的晶莹汗珠在此时此刻只让这场景变得更加诱人。被昙花熏透的茶香打着旋儿飘进少女的鼻腔，钻进脑子里。白天那自信优雅地男人现在毫无防备地趴在自己的身下。镌刻在血液中的Alpha本能翻涌着，叫嚣着去侵占，去疼爱她的Omega。  
但理智却没有消失，少女气息不稳地问他：“可以吗？...不需要做安全措施吗？”

在接到那通电话的时候，少女就从男人语无伦次的请求中知道了会发生的事情。Alpha专用的安全套就在她带来的挎包里躺着。

她听到男人低低的笑了一声，他扭过身子，柔软的黑色短发因为汗水贴在脸颊边，他说：  
“小笨蛋...”

长臂伸过来，那只平日里鉴赏过无数宝石的手、此刻扶住了少女勃发的欲望，让它的前段碰在自己穴口。“嗯...啊——”臀部向后蹭去，湿透的后穴终于吃到了期待已久的东西，热烈地收缩、痉挛着。  
“呀...！”被这一动作刺激到的少女手忙脚乱地重新扶好男人的腰。

当整根进入，少女的小腹贴上男人的臀部时，二人都发出了一阵叹息。男人的体力被彻底的耗尽了，他上半身无力地趴下去，脸埋在枕头中。但发情期的Omega绝不会只满足于进入、想要做，想要被大力抽插，想要激烈到回不去的程度。“呜...啊...动一动...”他埋在枕头中发出闷闷地，带着哭腔的呻吟声，臀部轻轻摆动催促着少女。

而红着眼角的少女应着声，如他所愿地动了起来。

她时而大力抽插，时而不得要领地在一个点上打圈搅动。按照之前的要求，她绕过一只手去握住了男人的阴茎，力度时轻时重地爱抚着。男人被她的动作弄得腰身彻底软下去，小腹剧烈地打颤。少女的动作毫无章法，虽然只是抽插的快感已经让他有些恍惚，但最快乐的那一点总是不能被触碰的感觉让他心痒难耐。  
更要命的是这眼眸湿润的少女会在一阵剧烈的动作之后突然缓下来，俯下身去亲吻男人的背脊，用撒娇和邀功的语气询问他："我做得好吗...先生？""先生喜欢怎么做？告诉我吧——"

男人被她弄得毫无办法。被高高吊起的欲望与不知从何处来的羞耻感、变作绯红，漫上了他的肩膀。少女的脸贴着皮肤滑向男人后颈的腺体边，张开小嘴牙齿轻轻磕碰，无声的催促着男人的回答。否则，高热敏感的腺体上会再多出一个小小的牙印。男人浑身一颤，气流喷洒在腺体上的危险快感逼的男人暂时抛弃了自己的羞耻，哑着嗓音一点一点告诉少女该如何做会让自己更加舒服。

得到了准确指示的少女眼神一亮，她开心地亲了亲自己留在男人身上的咬痕标记—这惹得男人发出了一声甜蜜地呻吟—下身开始如他所愿地大力抽插了起来。

"呃、啊——恩唔..."那一点终于被触碰，碾压，撞击。男人被干得连连后仰，身体拱起一个诱人的弧度。不满男人跟自己之间出现空隙的少女环抱住男人健美的腰身，让两人的身体再次紧密地贴合在了一起。

"先生的里面，好缠人呀...呼恩.."

"不..不许这样说...啊——"许是被弄得有些羞恼，男人将脸更深地埋进枕头里，耳朵通红。

身下的撞击把意识和声音都撞得破碎，但身上的感觉依旧清晰且敏感。后穴和阴茎的双重快感刺激，身上人急促的呼吸，鼻腔中盈满的信息素的味道；甚至是因为二人紧密贴合而压在自己背上的，两团圆润的软物都能清楚地感知。  
“啊、啊...嗯呜...”快感在堆积，小腹也在痉挛抽搐。唾液来不及吞咽，滴落在枕头上。

男人将脸埋在枕头中喘息呻吟着，少女低下头看去时只能看到他通红的耳朵和脖颈。  
—想要。想要接吻，想要看看他现在的表情。少女贪心的想要更多，想要看他因为自己而情动的表情。

少女遵从了自己的内心，拉着男人的腿将他的姿势再度变成了面朝上的仰躺。并未拔出的阴茎在穴内转了半圈，引得的男人发出了一声长长的呻吟。"啊——哈啊...怎么...?"迟钝的大脑没能快速理解状况，男人带着些疑惑朝少女那看去。  
四目相对，带着情潮翻涌的两双眼睛中只有彼此。男人对于自己脸上不带防备的神情毫无自觉。潮红的脸上沾着泪水和唾液这些情欲的痕迹，望过来的双眼中带着一丝的疑惑和抱怨，被这样的表情看着的人，很难克制自己不去心动。

Alpha心中的征服欲得到了满足，她眯弯了眼，伸长身子凑过去在男人的下巴到嘴角，落下一串小鸟般的啄吻。  
长长的发丝落在男人身上，就算只是这样轻微的瘙痒感也让皮肤敏感的他觉得有些受不了。后穴反射性地绞紧，他推推黏在自己身上的小姑娘，催促道："别亲了，痒..."

"唔，好吧...”嘟起嘴巴，少女不情不愿地从男人身上离开。离开时发丝拂过皮肤的感觉让男人不自觉地抓紧了身下的床单。

环住男人的一条大腿，少女再次开始了身下的动作。这一次，她不再继续遵照男人的指引，而是又开始胡乱地在他体内撞击。她似乎是在寻找着什么，每一下都进入得极深，每一下的角度都不同。  
少女压住男人无意识伸过来的手，手指滑进对方的指缝中同他十指相扣。

她在找的是Omega的生殖腔的入口，那个极为隐秘也极为敏感的地方。只有在发情期才会打开，只要她在里面成结，他们就能缔结下除非做昂贵的特殊手术否则就无法磨灭的永久标记。

“先生...先生...我可以吗？我可以进去吗？”额头上泛起薄汗的少女亲吻男人的小腿，她需要一个肯定。走到这一步本身就是一个同意的暗示，但即便如此，少女还是想要他亲口说出来。

其实作为喜好收集宝石的少女，她很早之前就对他一见钟情了。男人是在圈内小有名气的宝石商人，在某次晚宴上的惊鸿一瞥就在她心中留下了印记。她一直在有意无意的接触他，为了验证心中那份悸动的来源。直到今天正式面对面，她才幡然大悟，原来这个人就是自己的寻觅已久的珍宝。

—我可以吗？我可以成为你的Alpha吗？

夜色中的海蓝宝石小姐眼中藏着无法忽视的珍惜与爱意。如果是和这个人的话，从现实角度出发、家世显赫年轻有为的小姑娘绝对是一个好的选择。从心出发的话...今早席间少女那毫无阴霾发自内心的微笑确实如同春日暖阳般温暖了他沉寂已久的内心。

没有什么好犹豫的。

“你可以，我的...小姐。”

“...！”只因一个简单的称呼的转变，少女的阴茎在男人体内又涨大了一圈，将对方彻底撑满。少女千牵起他们十指相扣的手到自己唇边，情难自禁地亲吻着男人的手指，神情中满是无法遮掩的喜爱。  
她再一次挺动腰身，终于在男人的腔内找到了那个柔软隐秘的小口。那一处柔嫩且敏感，像是婴儿的肌肤。入口含蓄地张合着，亲吻在少女阴茎的前端，像是在邀请。

“唔，嗯！”扣紧男人的腰部，在一声闷哼之后是毫不犹豫的冲入！硕大的阴茎头部突破开最后一层防护，直直进入了Omega最为隐秘最为敏感的地方。

“噫..！啊啊——！”从来没有让任何人到访过的生殖腔被用力进入，过量的刺激让男人拱起身子痉挛着。眼前短暂地陷入了黑暗，小腹涨热，他差一点就被直接送上高潮。  
不妙，非常的不妙。过电般的快感从下身蔓延到大脑，到身体的各处，血液因为高热仿佛快要沸腾；他忍不住地发出短短的尖叫声，声音里染上呜咽的泣音。

可这还只是成结标记的第一步。

男人好不容易从那莫大的刺激中缓过来的时候，他察觉到腔内开始发生了一些让他有些害怕的变化。被入侵的生殖腔里渐渐产生了一点钝痛，好像有什么...在涨大  
——是结。

“啊...啊...呜...不，不要再大了....好涨...”男人感到了慌张，他想要后退，但是正在张开的结卡死在了腔内，他无处可逃；只能滴落着泪水，用自己也没有注意到的求助表情看向少女。

“咕嗯...”吞咽下一口口水，少女现在也并不好过。她伸手抱起男人的身子，将他紧紧搂在怀里，像守护着什么一样用力抱着。“先生，先生，我的先生...”她的小脸蹭在男人的胸前，“很快，很快就好了...请接受我，请让我成为您的Alpha...”  
结在腔内彻底长开，感觉到有什么要来了的男人攀住了少女，仿佛抓住了水中稻草。

“啊啊....！唔——啊啊！”  
视野彻底恍惚，大量的精液击打在脆弱敏感的腔壁内，冲击和被自己的Alpha占有的快感和满足感、拖拽撕扯着男人的意识。因为这前所未有的高潮，他的阴茎射出稀薄的液体打湿二人的腹部，穴内痉挛着，挤压得少女发出好几声小小的闷哼。

“喜欢您，好喜欢您...我的先生...”  
成结标记带来的不只有过量的快感，还有因为永久标记之后由内而外的转变。他咬着少女的肩头，糊成一团的大脑还是提取出了一个信息——他将跟眼前的这个Alpha一同走下去，不管前方是什么。

安心感，和心中涌出的甜蜜。  
真奇妙，习惯了一个人的自己竟然有一天也会收获突如其来的爱情。

漫长的成结标记结束之后，少女慢慢退出了男人的体内。她的头发被汗水沾湿，衣服也被各种情欲的痕迹弄得一团糟；但是她那双蓝色的眼中亮晶晶的，看过来时满是满足的喜悦和热烈地爱意。  
他们在还未平息的喘息中接吻，发情期要持续三天，而这只是开始。

*

“如果，我是说如果呀...”放轻声音，擦拭着男人身体的少女小声说。

“嗯？”疲倦得眼皮只能半睁，男人瘫在浴缸里任由少女帮他清理和补充营养，发出一声询问。

“如果您打电话给了其他人的话...”少女期待又害怕着答案。

“啊...”男人沉吟一下，说：“如果是别人的话，我会让TA把我送去医院或者Omega协会做紧急措施吧。”  
他想了想，补了一句：“因为是你，我才同意的...唔...”

话音刚落，怀里就被塞进一个香软的小家伙来。她捧着男人的脸，和他交换了一个长长的吻。  
吻毕，喘着气儿的小姑娘把自己红透的脸埋进男人的肩头，一边蹭一边小声撒娇：“唔唔...好喜欢，最喜欢先生了——”

男人无奈笑笑，大手贴上她的软发把她揉进自己怀里。  
“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

“那我们再来一次好不好呀？”

“先做完清洁，还有点时间。”

“好——”

——Fin.


End file.
